One more time?
by Sammy Ocean
Summary: I seriously suck at summarys so yeah: Slightly AU; wont include any Brallie; But should include lots of fluff, at least I intend to, well see where it goes. Starts after Callie gets adopted due to Quinn haveing signd the birth certificate and his rights being negated on the court day. Rated T since I'm not sure and take the safe side... plus it will include the Liam situation...
1. new girl in town? Part 1

_Okay first things first:_

_I don't own any of the characters out of the Show only my OCs_

_English is not my first language so if you find errors you may keep them unless you want to beta me xD_

_Oh and just so everyone knows: Brandon is 16, Callie 15, the Twins 14 and Jude 12_

_Now I hope you enjoy it._

Lena had been on the phone with Bill for some time now; to her it felt like forever.

Lena: "Bill I don't know how to explain that, but we really don't have the Space to take in another Child. Jet alone a fourth grader, the age difference would be…"

Bill: "Lena, I'm not asking you to foster her. I already found her a family at least for now. I'm calling you to check if you maybe could get her into your school. She's smart but if she stays in Public school she'll never really put any effort into anything because it's just too easy to go unnoticed."

Lena: "Oh Okay, I'll see what I can do for you there, but I have to warn you. She has to pass the entrance exam with a high grade to allow me grant her a scholarship."

Bill: "That's Okay why don't I come over with her tomorrow before I go to drop her off at her new foster home?"

Lena: "Okay, make sure to come in the morning, early enough for her to take the exam before lunch."

They ended the Call just before the bell signaled the end of the School day. Lena packed up everything, so she could meet her kids at the car. She can't wait to finally get home with them, because due to too much work for both her and Stef they didn't have time to celebrate Callie's adoption yet. Although till yesterday when her new Birth certificate finally arrived they didn't truly feel like it was seriously over with.

Once she gets to the Car she realizes fast that only four of her five children are present. Jesus is missing before she can even asks Marianna steps in, she must have seen her gaze.

Marianna: "He had to go to the bathroom. He said he'll be here in five"

Lena nods her okay, to show that she heard her daughter. But she knows something is off there. For now she pushes it aside. It's just something she will have to talk about with her wife and then probably to both of the twins.

A moment later Jesus gets there too his look making it even more obvious that something is off. Lena pushes her worries by side for now and gets the kids home.

Once they get there they're greeted by Stef on the front porch who kisses all of the kids on their temple along with giving each a quick hug. After the usual questions about how school was they're sent off to do their homework. And start studying for the upcoming midterms.

Lena: "Love we need to talk, something is going on between the twins. I'm guessing Jesus did something because he was late today, and Marianna obviously covered for him."

Lena starts before they even enter the house. Stef pulls her close for a hug, without letting go of her they sit down on the stairs. So they get to talk without anyone listening into their conversation.

Stef: "that has been obvious for a few days now. I'm thinking he got hurt somehow. Have you noticed that he protects his left side? We'll talk to them."

While the Mums were figuring out how they wanted to approach the twins. Most of the kids were starting on their homework, all of them in the kitchen. Just when Brandon the last one Missing was coming down he noticed that Callie hid something in her Backpack that must have been in her journal. Sitting down across from her he started a conversation.

Brandon: "Hey, are you coming to Clair's party on Friday? I know she's not your friend, but she is in your grade and it's not like she knows that many people yet. It would be sad when she'd be lonely on her own birthday party."

Callie knew why he was asking and she was actually glad that he was so in love with the new girl in her class. But with the letter she just hid in her backpack, she sadly had way bigger problems. Timothy had noticed her not writing in her journal anymore, not since her adoption had been declined. Sure that was all in the past now but she just couldn't get herself to write again. Not till now. The problem just was since it took so long Timothy had tried several times to get her to write again and she had plain out refused. In order to give her a chance to at least start writing before she was in trouble, he gave her a letter home as he would have with anyone else in his class. This was the main problem. Because the minute her Moms knew, she would be grounded for sure. So even thought Claire seemed nice she couldn't say yes now and then get grounded later.

Callie: "I'd like to I really would, and I'll let her know, but I don't think I'll be able to."

She said handing Brendon the letter who looked at it and suddenly realized his newest sister was probably in big trouble.

Brendon: "I'll let her know. But a word of advice, don't wait till the last minute to admit it. It'll only get worse."

Stef: "Don't wait too long to admit what? And who are we talking about?"

Callie was screaming on the inside, why did they have to come in at exactly that moment? She was screwed and to be honest she wasn't ready to face them yet. Sure she knew she was officially a member of this family now even by name. But that still didn't mean they wouldn't regret it just now.

Both Mums were looking from one child to another and everyone except Jude was miserable under their gaze. After a moment Callie silently took the letter from Brandon and handed it to Stef since she was the one asking. No one said a word while she opened it and read it along with Lena. Who was looking over her shoulder to be able to read.

After they read it Lena looked over Callie's shoulder, to see what she was doing. Who apparently did take Timothy's advice to start writing before she handed out the letter.

Lena: "May I?"

Everyone knew that wasn't really a question. She expected to see it, simply to know what the issue at hand really was. The only out Callie could have had there would have been to argue that it was too private, which she hardly could after not writing for over a week. So she just crumbled under the obviously unimpressed gaze of her Mothers and silently handed her the journal as well.

Lena scanned the pages at first it was obvious that she didn't write when she just started but then she had been writing for a long time before all of a sudden it stopped. By regarding the date it got clear. Callie stopped the Day she should have gotten adopted. Lena turned back to the page Callie was writing on. Although it was probably the simple pressure of the letter and knowing if she wouldn't now Timothy would tell her about it tomorrow. But at least Callie did write before they had to force her. It surely wouldn't mean Callie would get away with not doing her homework. It only meant things could have been worse right now.

Lena: "Love, we'll have to talk about this, after you finish your homework."

Ensuring to make it clear she still loved her daughter although she definitely wasn't impressed with her actions, Lena handed her the journal back.

After that both mothers sat down at the table to do some work on their own. That way they were right there if one of the kids needed help. Without having to breath down their necks the whole time.

_feel free to refew. But just so you know, writing to me is usually easyer as soon as I did include my OC's cause they change the dinamics and make it less important to get each character straight..._

_oh and thats only about half of the first chapter but I'm kind off not sure how to go on yet and I thought i'll post it now so I might get some Ideas thru refews..._

_oh and last but not least constructive critic is wellcome but if you think its crap please be nice when you word it and give me your reasons_


	2. new girl in town? Part 2

_Okay first things first don't own anything thats comeing out of the show._

_guest as I said I did Poset so you could check it out... and maybe give me some Ideas... In the future its unlikely that I'll be cutting chapters Apart..._

_But I probably wont be able to update so fast either..._

_anyway enjoy and dont forget to refew in the end_.

* * *

><p>Callie was getting frustrated, one after another her siblings did in fact finish their homework and left to do something else. Brandon squished her shoulder as a form of wishing her luck before he left to meet his new girlfriend. Jude was the only one who tried to stay behind a little longer, what seemed to get Lena suspicious.<p>

Lena: "Jude, do you need help?"

When he shook his head everyone knew that he was actually done with his homework just like the others. He just kept going on in his Math book to buy his sister time. Something she tried subconsciously too. She couldn't concentrate so she had just barely finished her English homework. Trying to explain how it seemed pointless to her, after she couldn't get adopted. And even worse that writing it down would have been like finalizing it. Like admitting it did in fact bother her deeply. What at that time she couldn't have shown. It would only have upset Jude.

Lena: "Jude I'm glad to see you're doing more than the minimum. But if you don't need help, could you please do that in your room?"

She would never have told one of her Children or any child for that matter, not to study. It was just Callie had made it obvious she was scared and there would be no way for that poor girl to truly concentrate. Not before the discussion was out of the way and she was assured that both of her mothers still loved her. Lena herself was more worried that Callie didn't come to them to talk when she was this upset. But it didn't help they needed to make sure Callie understood that there was no ditching classes or not doing her homework. Not anymore. When Jude finally left Callie looked back down on her paper obviously miserably failing at her intend to get anywhere. So Lena closed her Notebook and went to sit next to Callie Stef following her.

Lena: "Love? let's talk now, you can finish that later, hopefully then it will be easier for you. If not I'll help you."

She stated while taking the pen out of Callie's hand after squeezing it for a moment she became more serious.

Lena:"So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Callie just shook her head in the negative. Keeping her gaze down to her books. She was in so much trouble now. Sure they wouldn't love her anymore even if they still called her so.

Lena:"Then why did you stop doing your homework?"

Still no answer, Callie was determined to just silently accept it when they'd tell her that she's a failure and that they wouldn't want her anymore.

Stef:"Love we want to help you. We want to make sure you have the great future you deserve. Sweetheart we love you so much. But we need your cooperation here. If there is a problem or was one, you're supposed to come to us. We can only help you when we know what's going on."

The moment Stefanie told her they loved her. It was clear why Callie kept quiet. She must have thought to have lost exactly that they're love. Realizing that Lena put her arm around Callie's should and went back to holding the girls hand again with the one she had still free. Stef seeing that took Callie's other hand in both of hers.

Lena:"Love we you and your siblings will always mean the world to us. Nothing could ever change that. No matter what you do we will never stop loving you. Even if we might get disappointed, or you get in trouble Understood?"

There wasn't much of an answer but Callie slightly nodded.

Stef:"So why didn't you come to us?"

There was a moment of silence while Callie was building up her strength to answer.

Callie:"I couldn't I couldn't say it and even less write it. It would only have made it final, made it even worse."

Her voice was weak and broke at the end. Lena pulled her closer and hold her in a sideway hug. Her poor baby had been thru so much and just when it seemed like she finally belonged it was ripped out of her hands in the last moment. They all knew that hurt but until now she didn't admit it. Stef Hold her hand tighter before trying to at least get her to say state it now.

Stef:"Made what final?"

Callie just shook her head; she wasn't going to answer that. If she would have she probably couldn't have kept from crying. Lena just hugged her for a moment. She hated herself, for having to set their foot down anyway.

Lena:"Okay as we said Callie we love you, but we can't and won't accept such a Behavior, you can come to us if you have a problem with your Homework. Your education is important."

She looked to Stef for support. How could she take consequences. After all Callie didn't just Act stubborn she just had been too emotionally stressed to face it. Stef realized how hard it had to be for her wife to take actions here. She herself felt sorry for her daughter. But they couldn't let it slide. Otherwise Callie would get the Wrong impression. So she decided to step in, to prevent Lena from having to do so.

Stef:"You'll be grounded for a Week, school and home that's it. And don't think for a second you'll get away so easy if you ever do such a thing again. We love you and won't let you risk your own future."

While Callie nodded Stef got up from her seat and evolved her daughter in a hug from behind, giving her a kiss on the head.

Stef:" you okay now? Love."

Callie nodded and just relaxed into the hugs of both her mothers. It was true she got off easy. She was greatly relieved to have it all behind her now. It appeared as if she had been scared for nothing.

After a moment Lena started to let go a little.

Lena: "so now do you want me to help you with the rest of the Homework?"

Still feeling a little vulnerable Callie slightly nodded. After giving her one more kiss on her Head Stef went back to her reports and left Lena to finish the homework with Callie.

Once Callie was finally done with her homework, thought with Lena's help it didn't take that long anymore, Callie was sent upstairs. While Lena started on dinner, Stef cleared the table from their work. They had asked Callie to send the twins down. So hopefully neither of them would have to fetch them.

A few minutes later the twins actually turn up in the kitchen, both of them acting as innocent and confused as they can.

Stef:" Sit down please both of you, we need to talk. We want to know what is going on. No games no nothing just the truth."

Stef starts while Lena turns the heat down and lets the pasta sauce simmer. After that the Mothers sit down across the table.

Marianna and Jesus both look at each other for some time. Before Jesus just lifts his shirt on the left side to show the still covered up area of the Tattoo.

Jesus:"I got a Tatoo."

For a moment they seem both speechless. Lena catches herself first and therefore excuses Marianna before she starts in an almost calm tone.

Lena:"Well, are you going to explain yourself to us?"

Jesus:"It's complicated, Hayley she felt like I wasn't committed enough to her. And I just needed a way to make her feel secure."

Stef:"That's no excuse. You did something really stupid. You do understand that you're in big trouble young man, right? There is a reason why it is illegal to have them done at your age without parental agreement."

Stef and Lena lock their eyes for a moment having a silent Conversation. Before Stef moves on.

Stef:"You will be grounded no computer no nothing, just school and home. No electronics either. Your mother and I will discuss for how long. Now may I please see it? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

Just taking one look proves their worst fears. The tattoo is in fact badly infected. Without saying much more to Jesus Stef and Lena say their goodbyes and Stef gets hers and Jesus jacket to take him into ER.

The next morning Lena woke up to a still empty bed. This meant by now she was getting worried. Sure she wouldn't have slept if she wouldn't know that her Wife would get a hold of her if there were any serious decisions to make but this still meant that her wife and son had spent the night in ER, probably waiting to finally get seen. She got up to make sure the rest of her kids would make it to school in time. After waking everyone she went down to prepare a healthy breakfast for her kids. While doing so she called her with. But only to hear that they were on their way home. Jesus tattoo did get infected, badly. For now he had to treat it with antibiotic cream and if that wouldn't work they'd have to consider removing it in a surgery so the infection wouldn't spread. Apparently the Ink they had used wasn't clean enough for the purpose. They got off the Phone just before Jude came down for breakfast.

Even thought they ended up to be running a little late, they managed to get to School just in time.

Lena's first part of the morning was quiet, which gave her the chance to call Stef who was staying home with Jesus to discuss a few things. They agreed on the details of Jesus punishment before Lena had to get everything ready for the meeting with Bill and this new girl. She set up the fourth grade exam, because there was no Point in going too much into any details before they knew if she could attend school here.

When Bill finally got there Lena was shocked. Next to him was only a little girl. She couldn't be any older than 7! How could this girl be in fourth grade?

After the usual greetings where Lena was shocked on how emotionless she was greeted by this little girl. Almost as if she didn't have any feelings. Bill handed her the School files of Samantha. Lena checked over those while the little girl was doing her exam. Apparently the girl was Above 7 in fact almost 9. That still meant she was one Year too young for her grade. But that got cleared up fast by the girl's files. Obviously she was moved up into first grade when she started Kindergarten at 5 years old. Her grades lately weren't that good anymore. Meaning Bill seemed to be right she had to be smart otherwise she wouldn't have been reading at five years old.

After the exam was written, Lena gave it to Timothy who had agreed to grade it, while she would show them the School. They had been walking around for some time now.

Lena:"So do you like it so far? How about your foster parents?"

She tried to start a conversation with the girl who kept silent for the most. Although that wasn't unusual for foster children Lena still wanted to get to know her a little and maybe have her open up some.

Sam:"Yeah seems okay. Haven't met them yet. Spent last night in a grope home but that's no big deal."

She answered in the same manner Callie used to, keeping everyone at a distance. Shortly before they finished the tour, Timothy let Lena know that the girl actually had managed 89% which seemed impossible considering her last report cards and the fact that she seemed to have an aversion to hand in her homework.

Lena:"Okay I've got the results. Samantha you're in. But since I've read some of your old files, unless you want frequent visits in my office, it would be better to actually do your homework. Oh and just so you know during those visits I'd do my best not to be considered nice."

Sam:"sure, whatever."

Lena just had to at least warn her. She was determined to at least do her best to change that young life at least in that manner. She obviously was Smart enough to get somewhere, but shed only do that if she'd start to do the work.

After clearing the details with bill they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	3. Old friend

_Hey same as allways don't own anything that i didn't infent myself..._

_leave my writing alone unless you wan't to beta it yourself, english is not my first language and I've got dislexia so I'm doing the best I can, word ain't perfect either..._

_enjoy and dont forget to review... if you're a guest keep it nice cause if there is critic I only want to heare it if it can be discussed when you're a guest it can't so don't like what you read stop reading it xD_

* * *

><p>As silly as it might sound Jude was glad that it was finally Monday. This meant he got to go to school. Sure that's something he always liked but this time was special there. Two of his siblings had been grounded during the weekend. So being at home, was like walking thru a minefield. Thanks to Jesus he couldn't even find relive in his own room. All of this meant he was walking thru the school halls without paying much attention, not till someone literally ran him over.<p>

Jude: "Hay can't you pay some attention where you go when you're running?"

Okay he wasn't really being nice at the moment either. But all weekend long he had been dodging bullets and just lost it right now. When he decided to apologies, since he didn't pay attention either. He intended to help the person up after he got up, but just stood there shocked for a moment. He hadn't seen that girl in a year. Not since they left… He needed to push those thoughts beside. After all that was behind them now.

Jude:"Hey what are you doing here?"

He wasn't accusing her, he was just surprised. She got up on her own he pulled his hand back and went looking for her skateboard, handing it to her after finding it. This was the first time she looked at him. Shocked he didn't even give her time to answer but asked another question.

Jude:"And what happened to your eye?"

Sam:"Hey, It's a school what do you think I'm doing here? Nothing just got into a fight. How come you're here? Wouldn't have expected to meet you here."

After he explained to her how Lena was his Mum now and she congratulated him to getting adopted they both went their separate ways to class. He couldn't help but being reminded of Callie when they were younger.

At lunch he decided to check up on her. After all he remembered just too good how it was like to always be the new kid. Other than him she couldn't have her brother with her. They never were considered a package deal due to him being death, definitely not since they shared a family with her.

But he couldn't find her. So he gave up and just went to his sister.

Jude:"Callie you'll never guess who I meet today."

When he told her, it was obvious Callie started to worry. Not because she didn't like her but because of where they last saw her. She had only been 7 then and if she was alone with him…

Callie couldn't help it now, that the girl was so close. She had to find out what happened after they had been removed from the Olmstead's home.

Just when she thought she had to give up Callie noticed a little girl leaving school grounds on the back. Running up to her Callie cached her fast.

Callie:"Hey I heard you're in town. How have you been? Just as a warning ditching usually doesn't end too well here."

She couldn't say what she really wanted to know. But maybe she would get her answers anyway. She also felt the need to warn the girl that was probably just as used to not being missed as she once had been. But if Lena new her background she would be right on her back for this.

Sam:"Yeah Bill thought I need a better school, as if he'd really care. Oh yeah? Think you're new Momma won't like it? Tough for her, won't be here that long anyway?"

Right when she started talking, Callie noticed the black eye. Obviously she was in trouble… but she couldn't really think about running away at her age, could she? It usually wasn't like the kid got to chose when they were moved.

Callie:"What happened? Is the family that bad? How do you intend to leave?"

Callie was honestly getting worried. This girl had come onto the system even younger than Jude had been and she had had no one unless she was lucky with foster siblings.

Sam:"Look Callie I found a way to leave after you told me to. It works perfectly! Sure I'll spend some time at the hospital but that'll give Bill time to find a new place."

Now Callie was really worried. Was Sam truly thinking about injuring herself?

Callie:"What are you going to do?"

Sam just started to eat Almonds. Showed one to her and grinned. For a moment Callie was confused. Just when she opened her mouth to ask about what that was going to do, she remembered when they just moved in with the Olmsteads the little girl not being able to breathe. She had asthma and she was allergic. After Callie realized that she looked at Sam.

Callie:"Did you're take any Meds today?"

After the girl shook her head with a huge grin, Callie inwardly cursed. She got her Phone out and called Stef. While holding in to Sam with one hand she told her Mom where they where and they needed someone to get the girl into ER asap. Stef being home with Jesus was with them in a few minutes. With Callies help she ended up in the back seat of the car.

Sam:"Callie don't! How could you? You ruined my plan."

Callie didn't even bother to answer. Having seen the girls I she could Imagine how bad the family had to be. She couldn't have been with them for more than a few days and already looked like that. But other than Sam Callie knew she could trust her Mums to make sure she'd be safe.

Once they got to the Hospital Callie didn't leave the girl's side. She still had a bad conscious for when they had to leave her behind. With Liam… At that time Sam only had been 7. Callie could have never forgiven herself if Liam would have done what he did to her to Sam as well.

Both girls were sitting on a hospital bad. Callie having her arm around the little ones shoulder. Sam was upset; she shouldn't have been at the hospital that fast. Sure she would have gotten cortisone shot anyway but if Callie wouldn't have interfered she'd have been unconscious by then.

After calling Lena and Bill about the situation and informing Bill of the signs of abuse she saw on the girl and what Callie told her, Stef came back into the room.

Stef:"So, how about you tell me, what made you desperate enough to do something like that?"

Sam:"It's the only way to chose when I leave a home. I don't like it there so I decided to leave."

Before Stef could answer any more questions, a doctor came in to check the girl's vitals. When after some struggle the shirt was lifted to check on her breathing several more bruises where shown, a serious one right next to her spine.

Doctor: "So at least you're stable again. But you will have to stay the night."

He informed the girl and glanced at Stef. He obviously wanted to say more but probably would be filing report. Once they were alone again Stef took the word.

Stef:"You deciding to leave. Does that have anything to do with your Eye and the bruises?"

After Sam just nodded Stefs eyes grew in anger. Who would do that to such a small child? Callie just pulled her former foster daughter a little closer.

Stef:"Who did that to you?"

She just had to know. So she could fill in or rather tell of Bill later for placing that poor girl with such parents.

It seemed like forever before the still bumped out and by now obviously exhausted girl responded.

Sam:"Alicia"

Before Stef could ask anything more Lena arrived, directly followed by Bill. Stef excused them and pulled the other two adults right back into the hall so she could fill them in. During that she also found out that Alicia obviously was a child herself. So the Family's 10 year old birth daughter had caused all of that. When Bill went back into the room, to talk to the girl, Stef hold Lena back so she couldn't follow right away.

Stef:"I know it's stupid, but we can't let her go back into the system. Look what she did to get out of there. She could have died.

Lena:"Stef I know what you mean but we can't we really don't have the space."

Stef:"I think we have to find it, look at them."

She pointed at the girls thru the window. It was true Callie seemed to care about that girl. She was treating her just as carefully as she does with Jude. At the moment Callie was getting her to lay down and helping her calm. That was when Lena definitely crumbled as well. They had been enlarging their house a little, building a room for the two of them downstairs and one more upstairs. The plan had been to grant each child his/her own room but that wouldn't work now. Plus it would take some more time for those rooms as well as the two new bathrooms to be done. So for some time the girls would have to stay in one room, all three of them. But looking at Callie she wouldn't mind and they were sure they could convince Marianna, since it definitely was temporary. Although they wouldn't plan again to take someone in till they found a permanent home, they both knew better now and this had to be the last. Sure Brandon would be off to College in just a few years but still, six children were more than enough. They truly were like the Brady bunch. They agreed to make sure to get a Bunk bed for the girl's room before Sam would be coming out. Yes they still needed to talk to Bill but that probably would be no problem. When they went back into the hospital room Sam was just falling asleep. Once she was fast asleep Stef gave Callie some money and told her to go and eat something. This gave the Mums a chance to talk to Bill, although he beat them to it.

Bill:" I know you already have five but…"

Lena:"Bill stop it, we want her. She can't go back or she might actually kill herself"

Lena cut him off. After the Mothers explained him their plan and he informed them on details and promised to bring over the file later, Bill had to say goodbye.

He was getting more and more upset. I had taken over most cases from a former college and Family after family who already had been approved turned out to be abusive, some in the worst ways. Sure here it was their own daughter this could have been a new problem but he still didn't like the fact that he had to redo all the work that had done by someone before him. He was just Glad that the girl didn't had managed to kill herself.

The mothers where discussing everything. Lena agreed to go home so Jesus wouldn't be alone for too long, they both knew that wasn't the best situation there was. Stef decided to stay with Sam.

Lena would have Brian and the other kids get the Bed and set it up, Callie had already agreed to it and Lena would be talking with Marianna before. They'd probably have to give her one of the new rooms for that but they had intended to separate them anyway. Although now two would still have to share and it couldn't really be Sam, the age difference was to big there. So they would have to talk to the four who were sharing a room now.

After Lena and Callie had left for home Stef took a chair and sat down next to the girl. Around dinnertime just when Stef thought she had to wake her she stirred on her own. Looking a little shocked Sam kept a close eye on Stef but before she could open her mouth Stef started talking.

Stef:"Hey, do you feel better?"

Sam nodded her answer still being a little sleepy she had to work her voice up first.

Sam:"What are you doing here?"

Stef:"you'll come home with us."

Sam:"That doesn't answer my question."

Sam pointed out but being glad. Both Callie and Jude had assured her they were great mothers, not always fun but loving and caring and there was no real risk of getting hurt. Meaning she would get a break for now, that definitely was a good thing.

Stef:"We don't leave our children alone at the hospital."

While saying that Stef gently pushed the lose hair out of Sam's face. Just a moment later Sam got her dinner. Stef would get herself something once the girl went back to sleep.

The next morning Stef got to take the newest addition of the family home.


	4. Meet and greet

_All of the usual... still don't own the show... sadly..._

_still hope you enjoy it..._

_still asking you to keep critic in a constructive manner..._

_so yeah nothing new_

It was almost noon till Stef finally managed to get home with Sam, whom was told to stay home one more day and not do any sports till next week. They wouldn't have been so late if Stef wouldn't have insisted to get at least some necessities. She knew how it usually was with foster children; they never had enough or proper clothing, plus she did need bedding and Stef didn't want it to be picked out by Brandon or Marianna, although Jude maybe could have known what Sam would like. It proved to be a wise decision because Sam seemed to have Issues with any of the feminine colors and preferred green and Blue. Stef also picked up a few comic books for Jesus. By now she almost felt sorry for him. He had to stay home with the infection and wasn't even allowed to do much due to his grounding. From time to time she needed to remind herself why he was in that situation.

Seconds after she opened the door and let Sam walk in, Jesus came out of the living room. So much for his grounding but at least he was actually home. She gave him a pointed look before she decided to let it slide this time, after all he had been home alone so it wasn't only his fault. She also didn't want to start an argument right away, Sam after all just arrived.

Jesus:"You must be Sam Mum told us about you. How's it going? Did you actually get off scot free with ditching classes?"

Stef:"Jesus you could at least introduce yourself before you ask all those questions."

Jesus:"Sorry but I think you just took care of that for me. So?"

Stef looked annoyed she still had Sam's backpack in her car. That reminded her, those two probably would get along just fine. The skateboard attached to it didn't go unnoticed by Stef, it just wasn't important the other day.

Stef:" You guys will be okay for just a sec right? I'll go get the rest of your things. Jesus stay nice and give her time to breath."

With those words Stef went back outside and Sam was left with Jesus staring wholes into her so he probably had been seriously bored till they arrived. Before he could ask again Sam beat him to it.

Sam:"Okay okay, it's going okay, nothing unusual. And actually I didn't ditch classes thanks to Callie I ended up in ER before lunch was over. After that I believe I was considered sick."

The last part was stated with a grin. After all it was true she couldn't get in trouble for being sick. But so far she wasn't sure how Mrs. Foster her principal or by now Lena would few that.

Jesus:"If that one is supposed to work on Mums you are more than just lucky. Sure you were in ER but only due to consciously risking it. You can start praying that to they'll consider it none of their business."

Right when he was finishing Stef came back in. Just in time to hear his last few words.

Stef:"Jesus don't scare her. Although love, we will need to talk about what you did, it was a foolish thing to do, you could have died."

Stef stated at first putting an arm on her shoulder and then later turning her around so she could see her eyes. It was true they would need to have a close eye on such behavior. As well as they would have to set clear rules. But for this once Lena could maybe get her for skipping classes since she did it on purpose but that would be it. It all happened before she was with them so they couldn't do anything about it but talk and make it clear that they wouldn't accept such a behavior.

Stef:"Come on you two; let's make us some lunch before we put everything away. Brendon already got a Bunk bed for you and Callie, just as a temporary solution. Jesus how do you feel?"

She informed the girl while leading her into the Kitchen. She placed the girls Backpack on the floor; her most important things were probably in it. The comics for Jesus landed on the table but her son didn't hear her at the moment. He just recognized the skateboard attached to the backpack.

Jesus:"I'm all right Mom. You skate how long?"

Sam:"Sure… for about as long as I can remember. My brother used to and according to him I started as soon as I was able to step on it"

Jesus:"You have a brother?"

You could see that he was getting a little worried sure the house would be bigger now but one more already seemed like a lot even two would be worse."

Sam:"Yeah he's 18 almost 19. The day will come where those idiots realize he can take me in even if he's death."

Stef:"Language Samantha, we don't use such words here in this house. Lena would really get annoyed if she has to hear them."

Sam:"Whatever, not like she's here now, so unless you get annoyed, who cares?"

Jesus was shocked; did this little girl, who almost looked like a first grader, really have the guts to talk to his Mother that way? Meanwhile Stef had to remind herself that Sam might have been younger than Callie and Jude when she ended up in foster care but probably had been thru just as much by now. All of that on her own separated from her brother. What had to have been hard. Meaning the girl was probably just making sure she wouldn't get attached to anyone or anything she couldn't carry with her.

Stef:"I do, because I do care about my wife. And such words definitely aren't what I like to hear out of a young girl's mouth."

She declared and after that just started on preparing some sandwiches for them.

Stef:"So anything you don't like or can't eat?"

This had to be a trick question; she had to know about the almonds by now.

Sam:"Noting a sane person would put on a sandwich. If you truly care they should all be listed in my file."

This was better than pointing out every little thing she couldn't eat or shouldn't eat too much off, but since it was all fruit and nuts that was more a desert issue anyway. Plus she would have been seriously surprised if one of them actually read all the stuff about her health. Honestly who truly did that with their foster children?

Stef:"I do care, so you're not allergic to anything I need to know about right now? If so please tell me I have no desire to take you back into ER right away."

Stef said putting a plate of sandwiches on the table and putting the things back where they belonged. Sam's medicine ended up in the same container as Jesus. Except for the emergency inhaler the doctor had handed her Stef took that one to the table with her.

Sam:"I've already got one and no I didn't lose it."

Stef:"Then go get it here please."

Sam got hers out of a side pocket of her backpack wile Stef put the one she was given in the container as well. It probably would be good to have backup there.

Stef:"Jesus leave us some too please."

She stated to the boy who already was at his third sandwich while Sam hadn't even reached for one yet. So Stef put one on each of their plates.

Stef:"here eat some please. As much as you want, we can always make more."

She stated before starting on her own. After they finished their meal Jesus was sent upstairs to at least do the Homework Lena had given him. Stef took it on her to show Sam the house, including the rooms that weren't finished yet, before they went to put the things away and get her Bed ready.

When Bill arrived it became obvious that the last few picks on foster parents had been terrible ones at least for Sam. Even though she was pretty small half of the few well worn cloths she owned where definitely too small for her. If it wasn't for her being way to thin there would have been no way for her to put them on. Stef put those away without a word. Making up a mental list of what they would need to buy for her at some time. Once they were done with that Stef decided to let Sam watch some TV so she could work on some of her reports. It wouldn't be long till everyone else would arrive anyway. Just when Stef was putting her things away so nobody would trip over or accidently ruin them the front door opened and one after another her kids walked in. After the official greetings Lena went to look for Sam. Whom wasn't hard to find with the TV on.

Lena:"There you are. How are you? Feeling better?"

Sam just nodded because after all what was she supposed to say? That the pain in her chest was killing her? No point to that, it was most likely just sore muscles.

Lena:"Ready to meet the rest of our Brady bunch?"

Sam:"You're what?!"

Callie:"An old people TV show, was on like 100 years ago."

Callie who just walked into the living room explained grinning.

Lena:"Thank you… So ready to meet the rest? Come on lets go, they wont bite"

Sam turned to look at Callie for support, when she silently indicated her that it was all right she moved towards the kitchen where by now everyone else was. But the little girl did make sure to stay far away from Lena. She still had Jesus words in her head. A part of her reminded her that they couldn't do anything to her for something she did before being fostered by them. Just with many people they didn't need real reasons so she couldn't be sure there.

When they arrived in the kitchen Jude decided to introduce the rest.

Jude:"Hey, hope you're better. This is Brandon, he's the Oldest and really into music.

Marianna is Jesus Twin, I guess you won't like the same things most of the time she's too girly for Callie, but she's usually easy to get along with. "

He introduced the ones she didn't know and told her a little about them. Sam just nodded and stepped a little closer to Callie, who put her hand on the girls shoulder without even realizing it.

Sam:"Hi"

Was all she said. The whole time since Sam had appeared in the room Marianna had had a smug smile on her face. Now she turned to Stef.

Marianna:" So guess you're not meant to be the only blonde in this house."

With that said she playfully stuck her tong out at her mum.

Lena:"Hey guys why don't you go upstairs and take care of your homework. Jude could you bring Jesus his? Sam I've got yours here, I'll explain it to you in a moment."

With that said one after another started to leave. Jude after receiving Jesus work from Lena. The only one reluctant to leave was Callie. She felt how nervous the little girl was that's why she hugged her from behind.

Callie:"It'll be alright, promise."

Callie whispered in her ear before letting go of the girl still under her Mums watchful eyes. She knew they expected her to leave but she couldn't just leave without saying something either. Now she finally gave her a slight push into her mums' direction before she left.

Lena:"Come here, take a seat please we should talk."

Playing the unimpressed Sam sat down across from them. On her inside she was shaking like a leave.

Lena:"Don't worry you're not in trouble with us. We just want to make sure you know what will be expected of you. It would be unfair to expect you to follow rules you don't know."

Stef:"First and most important, don't hurt yourself ever again."

Lena:"What you did yesterday was really dangerous; we don't want you to put yourself at risk like that. Okay?"

Sam just nodded. She couldn't really agree to it so she preferred not to say anything. This was her only out she had whenever it got too bad in a place.

Stef:"We mean it, we won't let you."

Lena:"Then you won't be leaving this house without Stefs or my permission. You want to go somewhere you ask."

Stef:"We need to know where you are at all times, Okay?"

Again nothing more than a nod.

Stef:"And you'll be going to bed at 8."

Stef added remembering how much a handful kids that age still where when they didn't get enough sleep. Even without an affirmative reaction it was clear that Sam actually had understood her. Now that everything was out or more that the ground ones were, the rest would be done over time, Lena took out Sam's work, the one she had missed since she decided to leave yesterday, and started on it with the girl. Since Lena was busy and Sam was occupied again Stef skimmed thru Sams file. They would have to go thru most of it, but for now she was looking for specific information's, anything medical. The girl must have been used to broken bones by now. Many of the injuries were clear signs of abuse. But apparently the first one to interfere on those was Bill. The reports in the other handwriting made it appear like everything had been the girls fault. After looking thru reports about hospital stays over pneumonia and bronchitis Stef finally found what she was looking for, the medical report about her Allergies. In Stefs opinion that should have been right on top. It was so obviously to important that no one messed up there.

The treatment the doctors from the ER decided on seemed to be the same that was set on here, except now the dose was a little bigger but the child had aged and grown since then that made scene. Stef got herself pen and paper and copied the list a few times. One of them she put on the fridge one she handed to Lena who by now was starting to prepare dinner, and the spare ones she put in the box with the meds just to have them if needed.

Lena:"You like Tacos?"

Sam:"Sure."

Getting any information out of this girl seemed to be like pulling teeth. Stef cleared the table off anything that wasn't Sam's homework and started to prepare it for dinner with anything they'd need including drinks. Shortly before the food would be ready Lena went over to Sam.

Lena:"Why don't you put that away and go tell everyone dinner is ready?"

Sam just nodded again and took everything with her while heading upstairs. There she cheated in telling Jude to get the others. Threw her Books under her bed and went back down.

Dinner went fairly smooth. Sam was glad that for once she would actually be getting something that could be enjoyed to it. This wasn't always the case. Once everyone was done, and both mothers seemed to be keeping a close eye on the newest member, she decided to leave. It just got too much, no matter how often she'd tell them she was fine they'd always ask her again.

Stef:"Stop. You'll need to take you're allergy meds before you leave this room."

With those words Stef got it from the box and filled the correct amount into the syringe, before handing it to Sam to take it. During that Lena turned around from cleaning up the kitchen. Sam got annoyed.

Sam:"Seriously?!I'm no baby you know! I can do that crap myself."

Lena:"Language."

Stef:"You're asking us that after proving to everyone that you do need to be watched there?"

Lena:"Please, just get it over with. Then you can go upstairs and you'll have still some time left before you need to get ready for bed."

Sam rolled her eyes but took it and made a grimace showing that it didn't necessarily taste good. Without another word she handed the syringe back to Stef and left the room. Going into hers and sitting down on her Bed.

Sam had been sitting there for some time till Callie came into the room.

Callie:"Hey you okay?"

Sam: "Sure."

Callie:"You lying to me?"

Sam:"Sure…"

Callie realized her Mums standing in the doorway, but Sam couldn't see them since she was looking down.

Callie:"So how are you really?"

Sam:"My chest hurts… did all day, but that's probably just the muscles after yesterday… so no big deal"

Callie gave her a sideway hug this was when Lena decided it was time to nock. They didn't intend to spy but when Callie asked after looking at them it seemed as like she wanted them to hear it.

Lena:"Love time for bed."

She said while Stef was handing her a peak flow meter.

Stef:"I guess you know how that works?"

Sam Just ignored her, she couldn't really get out of this plus if she wouldn't do it right the reading would just get worse than when she did as it was supposed to be done. After they got the Numbers Lena handed her an Inhaler, a stronger one than she usually had that she would have to take while her body recovered. Then Stef picked up her PJ's and sent her off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When Sam came back she was surprised to have everyone still there waiting. It actually made her a little nervous. When she walked past Callie who was standing in the doorway she got hold back.

Callie:"Don't worry it's okay. night"

She gave her a short hug and then left. She knew her Mums would take care of anything else.

Stef:"Sweetie come here."

When Stef pat on the bed Sam did sit down on it but she also made sure to sit as far away from them as possible.

Lena:"Love we need you to tell us if something hurts, okay?"

Sam just nodded. Stef was getting slightly frustrated. Not because she couldn't understand the girls apprehension to trust here, but because they were talking about her health, and if Callie wouldn't have been there yesterday this could have been Samantha's death. All of that had Stef worried.

Stef:"Does something hurt?"

Sam weighted her options for a moment before deciding to answer with the truth, cause Callie could tell them something she seemed to trust them.

Sam:"My chest but that's normal after an attack the muscles tend to get sore."

Both Mums nodded slightly had her ensure them to let them know if it got any worse. And after that they actually tugged her in for the night, before going down to where the rest of the family was sitting together.


	5. Settling in

_Same as Allways and for everyone else here... don't own the characters otherwise the storry probably would be running on tv..._

_enjoy, and remember now brallie here xD_

The next morning Sam woke up a little confused about where she was. Not that this was something unusual to her. It still was a feeling she never enjoyed, always being reminded of how much she missed home. Since she had been separated from her brother there hadn't been a true safe place for her. She stayed in bed till she remembered where she was. When she heard Callie get up se decided it probably was time to start moving. Callie hugged her from behind.

Callie:"Go on and make sure you get into the bathroom before Marianna does."

She informed her before taking her own cloths and leaving the room to take a shower. Sam deciding she was clean enough got her cloths and changed into them. After packing up her bag for school today she left the room to go into the bathroom right when Callie came out. Good thing she hadn't changed much there.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs with her backpack. Glad to see Jude and Callie already in the kitchen. Both Stef and Lena were preparing the table and breakfast. Obviously this was an important thing to them.

Gazing at Callie Sam tried to figure out what she would drink. Most either put something there or just expected her to just find something herself. Callie realizing that and knowing that without help Sam would actually settle for coffee she interfered.

Callie:"Hey just take a seat. Believe me they wouldn't like it."

The last part was whispered into Sam's ear, to make sure she wouldn't have to find out the hard way. Plus even in Callies opinion she was definitely way too young to be drinking too much caffeine.

Lena:"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

Stef:"Morning love."

Both mothers reacted, Lena coming over to her with the medicine and resisting the temptation to kiss the girl on the head. Instead she just ruffled the braided hair a little, making Callie and Jude grin, while Sam swatted the hand away from her braided hair.

Sam:" Don't do that ever again! You'll only get my hair loose."

Lena put her hands up in defeat. It could be so hard not to know what things put a child off. She just handed the girl the medicine. If she had any choice she wasn't going to offer much to fight over. She remembered how the twins had been and even Callie and Jude who had been way older. They had to wait and let the child come to them. Till then they couldn't do much more than keep the kid healthy and fed, and make sure she at least went with the ground rules. The rest would come on its own. As always consistency would be the key there.

Lena:"So did you sleep Okay?"

She asked, knowing that Callie had gotten up with her the last night. Right now she was just glad that like Jude Sam could at least trust Callie. Thought that lead to other questions. They would need to know what it was that they had been thru together. It couldn't have been easy when it led to this kind of trust from the younger girl. Realizing that she wouldn't be getting a verbal answer but only the slight nod again, Lena decided to move on.

Lena:"So what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Eggs and Bacon? Toast? Morning loves."

She asked just when Brandon and Marianna finally came down two, after both mothers greeted them. Stef starting to make sure everyone had what they needed for school, while Lena got everyone their breakfast.

Sam:"I'm not hungry thanks."

Lena decided not to argue with her and just filled her Plate with some of it all so she could eat what she liked.

Lena:"You won't leave without breakfast."

After glaring at her Sam decided this was a battle she couldn't win. Especially since this seemed to be a pretty good home. So it would be better not to rock the boat right away.

While they were having their breakfast Jesus came down.

Stef:" Morning baby, how's your side?"

She asked about his infected tattoo. He shrugged it off and got himself some breakfast as well.

Sam felt like she was an intruder, everything was adjusted to one another and obviously things were running smooth most of the time. Once everyone was done eating Lena started to rush them out of the house. Thought when Sam got her backpack she got held back by Stef. Who grabbed a hold of the girls skateboard.

Stef:"Since you're not allowed to do sports, I don't think you'll need this, so please leave it here."

Knowing this wasn't just a way of keeping her from going against doctor's orders but also a way of making sure the girl would come back. The skateboard was the only thing Sam had had with her the other day, that Stef could take from her. It was easy to tell the girl didn't like leaving it behind.

Lena:"Why don't you put it into your room? No one will touch it before we come home."

Lena offered trying to keep the situation as calm as possible, and knowing what her wife's intention had been she did have to agree that it was probably a necessary thing to do. Sam only started to go upstairs once Callie had assured her it would be alright. After that everyone except for Stef and Jesus left for school.

Once they got there everyone literally scrambled their own way, leaving Lena alone before she even managed to lock the Car.

Callie going to her first friend here, other than her siblings and Wyatt.

Callie:"Hey Claire, how's it going? Listen I have been thinking. I want to make it up to you that I couldn't come to your party. How about we go out like to the beach or shopping or whatever you want, as soon as my grounding is off?"

Claire:" Callie you really don't have to do this. It's not like you had a choice, you were grounded remember."

The main reason Callie really wanted to find a way to make it up to her, was because Brandon had told her that the only people that did indeed come did so to find things out about here. This didn't seem too nice to Callie.

Claire:"Look after being grounded for a week I do think the first day you're off should be reserved for your boyfriend. Or did you and Wyatt split up? Cause that would be a shame you guys seem perfect for each other."

Callie:"Okay so maybe you're right… then how about a double date on weekend? I know Brandon is into you."

They both agreed to that and to go shopping for it together the day before. The two of them had to hurry to Class once they realized the bell ringing.

During brake Emma pulled Marianna beside.

Emma:"Please tell me what everyone says isn't true. Jesus can't be that stupid. Tell me he didn't get her pregnant!"

Marianna seemed shocked, she knew there had been a scare with Lexi but she didn't know about anything after that.

Marianna:" What?! Whom? Hayley? NO!"

Who could say something like that? Although his tattoo hadn't been much smarter either.

Emma:"Good cause I'd hate to see him throwing his life away cause of that manipulative thing."

Marianna silently had to agree. She didn't really know when they had become acquaintances but although Emma and Jesus weren't together anymore it was obvious she still cared about him. So they occasionally talked.

Brandon as Usual spent every free minute he had to get to play again. Since his hand had been shattered he had to relearn things but, the doctor had assured him that the odds were good for him to get back to the 100% if he just used it again and kept trying. That's how he met Claire she heard him play from the hallway and just when he was getting frustrated she explained him how wonderful it sounded. Since that day she was the one who made him laugh whenever he got frustrated about it.

Lena had a pretty good day. Nothing went to bad so far she didn't had to deal with any Issues and actually all of her kids present seemed to behave themselves.

Shortly after lunch she decided to just check on them. She went to each classroom just peeking thru the window in the door. When she came to the fourth graders she got quite a shock. Sam's place was empty. That couldn't be right? She wouldn't leave just like that would she? No the other day the kid had been desperate. Maybe she just went to the bathroom. Lena waited a few minutes but Sam never came. Now she got worried. Texting Stef to keep an eye out for the girl since she would be getting her board if she intended to leave, Lena went outside. The girl couldn't be seen anywhere there too. This was when she decided to go get her purse and drive around to see if she could find her. The kid had been there at lunch so she couldn't have gotten far yet. When she got around the last corner Lena took an abrupt stop. Sam hadn't gone anywhere in fact she was sitting on the floor in front of her office door. Taking a few breaths Lena calmed herself down before she approached her. Even if Sam had probably been sent to her anything she could have done in class was better than a missing 8year old.

Lena:"Hey love what are you doing here?"

Lena asked gently, kneeling down to be closer to the girls level. Sam silently handed her a note from her teacher. Lena was partly relived when she read it. The girl hadn't acted out the Teacher only had done what she herself had asked her to do. She had sent Sam to her when the girl had shown trouble breathing and started to cough in class.

Sam:"Mrs. White didn't seem to care about the fact that I do have an inhaler and usually am fine after."

Lena:"That's because I told her to send you to me if anything like that happens. Yesterday was bad enough I'd rather get you home tonight than back into the hospital okay?"

While saying that Lena reached her hand out to help her newest daughter to get up before unlocking her office door. She'd only be checking on the girl and if she was okay she'd send her back to class. If she couldn't do that, she'd probably have to call Stef to get the girl. Not like she could have her wait the whole time in her office.

Lena:"So how are you feeling now? Does anything hurt?"

Sam:"I'm fine, not like this was the first time for me. Listen I've lived with that crap all my life and had to worry about it myself for years now. I'm fine."

Lena got a little skeptical. Sam usually didn't say that much at least not so far and now all she was really saying is that she didn't need or want them to mess with things she had been left alone with way to early.

Lena:"You proved yesterday that this isn't the case. And I'd like the truth please, unless you want to wait right here till school is over."

Lena wasn't going to play that game. She had just told them yesterday that there would be at least one thing off, her chest would hurt after an attack and she had just had another one.

Sam:"Seriously? You know me what? A few days but you think you know when I'm lying?"

Lena:"Yes at least when you're contradicting what you told us before."

Lena said leveling the girl with her best Mama glare. She wasn't going to be played with like that, especially not by an 8 year old.

Sam:"Okay, okay it hurts a little but otherwise I'm really fine. Sure not perfect but I can breathe alright."

Lena:"you're sure?"

When Sam nodded, Lena kept her eye on the girl a little longer.

Lena:" Alright then, you may go back to class."

She stated handing Sam the now signed note back so her teacher would know it was alright.

After Sam left Lena did some more work before it was time to leave and get the kids home, meeting them at the car as usually.

Callie:"Lena? Can I meet with Wyatt on Wednesday? My grounding's off by then isn't it?"

Lena:"Yes it is, and yes you MAY if you let us know where exactly you plan on being and if we approve."

Lena responded with emphasizing the "may", while trying to get all of the kids in the car. Marianna and Jude, who seemed to be taking Jesus role, where bickering about who would get to sit up front, as usually. But this finally was starting to annoy Lena.

Lena:"All right you two, from now on only children who don't argue about where they sit will get to sit in the front seat. So knock it off. Brandon could you please."

A few minutes later Lena drove off with Brandon in the seat the other two just argued about.

Once she was pulling into their driveway Lena was addressing the kids again.

Lena:"So homework before you go anywhere else."

She stated, parked her car and waited on the way to the door, so she could lock it once all the doors were closed again. She did so, catching Sam who was running to the door at top speed at the same time.

Lena:"Easy sweets, no running for now. You'll get there fast enough by walking."

She reminded her before letting go of the kid. Obviously she could be compared to Jesus when it came to energy.

A few minutes later the kids were back in the kitchen nook with a snack and ready to start on their homework. Or in Jesus and Sam's case getting checked out by the mother who hadn't been close to them the most part of the day.

Brendon was first to finish his homework and left to go over to Claire's house.

Stef:"So she's becoming a special friend?"

She ask her son grinning. He refused to answer the question and decided to leave before she could ask any more. Jude went over to Connors to play right after he was done with his homework and Marianna was going to meet some friends at the beach. Leaving the Mum's with the three children that wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere right now, Sam sitting between the two older ones.

Stef:"So how about we play a game before Mama starts on dinner."

Jesus was fast to agree since he had been bored all day, not really having anything other to do than studying.

Callie:"sure. She'll play to no worries."

The last part added after Stef glanced at Sam who just shrugged as an answer. They settled down in the living room to play a game of taboo, trying to get Sam to talk some more. Jesus greatly enjoyed himself at Stef trying to describe Surfing without the words like water, board or beach. After some time Lena finally figured it out, they were playing kids against Mom's. They did set quite a number once Stef was through though. But the kids would be getting one turn more. Which lead to them winning anyway and Sam who was cuddled into Callies side, grinning big because of Jesus description of school.

Jesus:"Steals us too much time on most days"

Lana was shaking her head on him and kissing his before she left to prepare dinner. Once the other three came back they all sat down in the kitchen and ate mac and cheese. After dinner Stef just handed the allergy medication to who only looked up and then took it with a defeated sight…

She had realized she had two options, fighting them on everything and therefore probably having to leave soon. And just give in and try to keep everything leveled. Since she liked to have Callie and Jude around her, two people she knew she could trust, she decided as long as it wouldn't be getting seriously bad she'd have to just accept things. Jesus and Marianna went upstairs talking about something as usually.

Lena got a hold of the newest addition to their family before she could follow their twins.

Lena:"How about you go take a bath now so you won't have to struggle to have time to shower in the morning."

Sam again just shrugged but did leave in the direction of the bathroom, after being told to just yell if she needed something.

Callie and Jude cuddled up on the Sofa reading in a book together while Brandon went upstairs to play some music. He needed to get the hang of it again and therefore he spent any free minute on it, at least the ones that weren't occupied by Claire.

Stef:"So how was your day?"

She asked her wife hugging her from behind before starting to clear the table.

Lena:"Except for the scare I got when Sam wasn't in the class room, pretty good. I should have checked my office right away though, instead of expecting her to do something foolish. Oh and I decided no one who argues about where to sit in the car is going to sit in the front seat."

She informed her love.

Stef:"Don't worry I would have done the same thing. So they finally got to you with their bickering? Was about time, may I remind you: you were the one who didn't let me set an end to this."

Lena:"I know love… I would never have thought that it would get this far."

She admitted while starting to wash the dishes and fill the dishwasher. Once they had the kitchen clean it was already time to go get the youngest to bed. Knocking on the door both mothers went into the girls bedroom seeing that by now Callie was braiding Sam's hair with Jude sitting next to them on the bed.

Stef:"I fear you'll have to put that off till tomorrow."

Sam:"No!"

Callie:"Stef, please her hair will get all tangled up if we leave it open."

She tried to help her knowing full well that Sam didn't want to be seen at all with her hair open.

Lena:"All right… come here love, I'll do it for you."

Lena took Callies seat that her daughter gave up for her. When she took over the task as well she did realize that although Sam's hair wasn't too thick and did have a shiny strawberry blond mix, she did have curls in it that probably would create a huge mess if left open. Once she was done she pulled the girl in a hug from behind and started to whisper in her ear.

Lena:"So is it because you don't want them to be seen or because of the knots you'd might get?"

She was sure Stef, sitting in the seat Jude had given up when he had left with Callie, could hear her even though she was whispering into the girls ear.

Sam:"They're stupid."

Lena:"I bet they look wonderful."

Sam:"Only to people who watched too many old movies."

Lena:"Okay, if you say so. Time to sleep now."

After they tucked her in and said good night they went downstairs to the older ones. Stopping ad the boys room, intending to allow Jesus to watch a movie with them. Since he was asleep they left him where he was and settled onto the couch with the other four, each of them having a child to each of their side. All except for Brandon cuddled to them, Callie onto Stefs side and with one hand holding Judes, who was cuddled up with Lena. They spent a quiet evening just enjoying each other's company and watching the first Harry Potter Movie, Jude's pick.

Once the Movie was over Stef ended up having to Carrie Jude to bed, clad that he had gotten ready for bed beforehand she tucked the sleeping boy in. He didn't even stir. That brought tears of happiness into Stef's eyes. It was prove Jude felt completely safe with them.

Downstairs Callie coddled up to Lena who did hug her for a moment, before kissing both girls on their heads.

Lena:"I love you, all of you, this includes you Brandon."

She added the last part with a slight grin, because he was just heading to bed himself.

Lena:"off you go, you two as well. Night loves."

Sending the girls to bed as well she started to clean up the living room before heading to bed herself.

Cuddling up to Stef, when she climbed into bed.

Lena:"I love you."

She shared a kiss with her wife.

Stef:"I love you too."

After that the two of them got comfortable and drifted off to sleep knowing by now all of their kids where fast asleep.


	6. Bye Bye

_Same as allways don't own the fosters -.-_

_and review please, but remember to be nice about what you have to say :)_

_enjoy_

Brendon would be working on his music and the other day on the double date with his little sister. Jude and Marianna would both be at their separate sleepovers. This only left Sam and Jesus behind.

Sam already had been threatened to have to go Cloths shopping with the Mums. And last but not least Jesus actually didn't care about being grounded for once. Thru the day he started to feel worse and worse, by now he was just laying on his bed. Thinking of whether or not he should go downstairs to get his Mum. Drifting off to sleep that thought got pushed away.

Lena was having a stressful day. It had started grate, for once all her kids had been getting along all morning. No arguing in the car or anything there. Once she was working that all changed, the only up was her kids weren't the ones causing trouble, not this time. But she still had to suspend four students in just one day. This did let her good mood disappear when she came back to her car to get the kids home.

Lena:"Okay guys let's get you home so you can finish your homework before you start your activities."

She while getting into the car and starting it.

Sam:"Callie you're going shopping right? Can't I come with you, they refuse to let me go alone, but I really don't see where the problem is."

Callie:" You know usually I'd say yes, but I'm kind of making up that I missed Claires party can hardly force some little kid on her then can I?"

Sam:"You know I'm not some little kid. I can even leave you alone once we're there."

Callie:"To her you would be since she doesn't know you. And I don't think so; don't feel like being grounded again. Besides what's so bad about going with them?"

Sam:"Okay, they're old?"

Lena:"Thank you, how nice of you. Now stop that, believe me we'll do our best not to interfere with your taste."

Jude:"I can kind of understand her. Shopping doesn't sound like fun even in general, and then with both of you? As much as I love you, I'd rather pass too."

Sam:"You know I don't really need new cloths."

Was the last she stated while Lena parked the car. After that Sam left and ran directly into the house.

Marianna:"Is she serious? Have you seen the few things she has that actually fit her? And some of them will probably fall apart sometime soon."

Lena:"We know, that's probably going to be fun. Anyone want to rescue us?"

Callie:"Nope you guys keep reminding me that you're the Mums, so dragging her thru a store will be your chore."

Callie stated grinning while getting out of the car.

Lena:"Wait? Is she that bad? Is that why you didn't want to take her?"

Callie:"Unless she made a 180°turn there, she'll hate it, be miserable the whole time and pull you down with her, so yes. Didn't think that would be appropriate for Claire."

She stated while they were going into the house. Callie directly to the nook to start on her homework. Even thought she did feel like this could have waited till Sunday. Lena usually thought different there and arguing would only keep her longer.

Lena:" Love? Where's Jesus?"

Stef:"Has been upstairs in his room since lunch. Think he's finally gotten enough of me."

After hugging her wife and giving her a kiss, Lena headed upstairs to go check on her son. Who surprisingly was asleep. This had her Worried, so she sat down on his bed and lay her hand onto his head. Realizing he did feel a little hot. But since she didn't want to wake him when he had a fever sleep couldn't be bad she gave him a kiss and went back down.

Lena:"Stef? I think one of us should stay home. He's asleep and seems warm; I'd rather he isn't alone at the moment. Just in case…"

Stef:"Agreed that explains him being so quiet today. So who does what?"

Lena:"Why don't we let Sam decide which one of us gets to go with her?"

Stef:"Okay but who ever that is will have to drop, Jude and Marianna off at their sleepovers and take Callie and Claire to the Mall."

Marianna:" Shelly's Mum will pick me up here so no need to drive me."

Lena:"Okay then the other three it is."

She stated hoping that she won't be the one having to deal with it. Other than Stef by now she knew what she was bringing on herself. Although most foster children would have been delighted to get to pick their own cloths Sam didn't seem to be, especially not with one of them around.

Lena:"Sam, sweety, change of plans, one of us needs to stay with Jesus, so you get to pick who'll take you to get new cloths."

Sam:"How about one of you just goes alone? As long as it isn't pink and no dresses I'll be fine."

Brandon:" I like the way you think there."

Sam:"Thanks."

Marianna:"You can't just buy cloths without trying them on first."

Stef:"Especially not since you need new shoes too. If you keep those you'll be walking on your bare feet soon. So who will it be?"

Stef was now starting to realize that it probably wouldn't be such a privilege to be picked there. Obviously Sam didn't enjoy the thought of being dragged thru a cloths store.

Sam decided thinking about what they them self where wearing. Stef usually was the one picking the female colors for herself. So with Stef the risk of ending up with such colors would probably be worse.

Sam:" You know I could just wear Jude's old cloths."

She tried again making everyone laugh.

Callie:" Yeah in about 5 years. What do you intend to wear in the meantime?"

Sam:"Thanks a lot."

Her answer now came huffed.

Lena:"Come on, it won't be the end of the world. Plus you'll get to pick most of them yourself. I promise who ever goes with you will only object if it's inappropriate."

Sam:"Guess I've got no chance to get out of it?"

Stef:"Definitely not."

Sam:"Alright. Lena"

She stated glimpsing at Stef's violet top.

Stef hugged her wife to her so she could whisper into her ear.

Stef:"Guess I win, good try though."

Lena:"Wouldn't be too happy, don't think a grumpy Jesus will be much better."

She whispered back before getting herself free and helping the kids finish their homework. Once everyone was done she got them back into the car including Claire who had come over by now. And drove off to trope off Jude and then get the others to the mall.

Once the house was almost empty, Stef decided to go check on Jesus again. She really didn't like the thought of him getting sick. Sitting on his bed he started to stir when she laid her hand onto his head.

Jesus:"What?"

He didn't sound good at all actually really tired.

Stef:"you're running a fever, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

Jesus:"Tired, my head and my side really bad."

Stef:"The tattoo?"

When he nodded she got seriously worried. The doctor had put some special solution and bandages on it that should have stayed on for one more day, but If it hurt him. She needed to check if the infection had gotten worse even with the antibiotics that would mean they had a problem.

Stef:"let me see."

She carefully peeled off the bandages and was shocked for a moment. Deciding it would be better not to touch it she closed it up again and got her son's shoes and Sweatshirt to help him get dressed.

Stef:"We'll have to go into ER again, sorry."

Jesus:"Why I have an appointment tomorrow that should be enough."

Stef:"No, this can't wait."

Once he was dressed she grabbed a sweater and her purse and keys on the way out. She would be texting Lena once they were waiting there. She really couldn't risk taking any time now.

Her decision was proven to be right as soon as she got into the hospital. They were put into a room right away. Once the doctor saw the Problem and went over the file he shook his head.

Doctor:"That's about why I hate illegal tattoos. I'll get a specialist here but I fear we'll have to do surgery. I don't see any other options by now but taking out the root of the problem. What in this case the ink under the skin is."

He declared before leaving them alone again. That was it now Stef hat to call Lena and tell her what she did but telling her she should finish up there first since otherwise they'd soon have a child without cloths to ware, literally.

Stef had to promise to call right away if their sun would have to go into surgery so Lena could be there in time.

Lena:"Sorry sweet's we'll have to be fast now. So how about you pick some shirts and Sweaters and I go get some jeans not much I can do wrong there, right?"

This was shopping the way Sam could deal with, get into the store and out of it as fast as possible.

Remembering how often her throat tended to hurt when it got windy Sam decided on a few turtlenecks as well as normal hoodie's. Other than that she had pretty much plain shirts except for two one saying "Is it recess yet" the other one "Can't wait for summer". Although Lena did raise her eyebrows at them, she didn't object. She didn't see any reason to. Although she would never admit it towards any student, it was funny. She had no illusion most children did only wait on those things. Keeping herself from grinning she did allow Sam to think she had brought home a small victory since those probably had been a test for her, after telling her she'd get to pick them.

Once they had everything it became obvious that wearing Jude's old cloths wasn't all a joke most of the Cloths Sam liked did come out of the boys section of the store.

Once they had everything Lena texted Callie to let her know they either had to come with them now or take the bus, because she had to go to the hospital for Jesus.

Callie called to ask if she could sleep at Claires since probably no one would be home. Brandon would be visiting his Dad later.

After agreeing Lena started the Car and left for the hospital. While she was driving there her phone rang, but she left it where it was. She had a child in the car and wasn't going to take any chances. This was her luck if she had looked down just a second longer she wouldn't have seen the car on her right crossing the Stop at a high speed. She came to an abrupt stop and turned the wheel around. Her heart beating she needed a second to realize that if she hadn't reacted they would have been in an accident. While she was checking on Sam the other driver thought left the scene. One who was stating at the other side of the street got out of his car.

Man:"What an idiot, are you okay?"

He asked walking up to Lenas car.

Lena:"Yes thank you. Sam? baby? Everything alright? Does anything hurt?

Sam:"I'm okay."

She assured while realizing she probably would get a burse on her neck by tomorrow and her head did get a bump. But it didn't feel serious, so there was no point in whining about it.

Once the man was sure neither of them needed help he left again. The rest of the drive to the hospital was eventless but Lena was scared now anyway.

When they got there Lena grabbed one of Sam's new sweaters just in case she'd get cold later, before they went in.

Lena:" How is he? Sorry we got hold back a little, I'll tell you later."

Stef:"They just started the surgery. They're removing the tissue that is causing the infection; he'll probably have to stay a few days after. At least over night."

Lena:"Poor baby."

Stef pulled her wife cloths while watching Sam actually starting to color on the table they had set up for children. Glad to see the child was finally starting to act like one.

Stef:"You're shaking, what happened?"

Lena:"We'd almost have gotten involved into an accident. This guy drove over a stop sign at full speed. I was lucky to be able to stop and pull the car out of harm's way. I'm just glad no one got injured." She stated when they sat down to wait till Jesus would get out of the surgery. Stef excusing herself in between to go and get them something to eat and drink.

An hour later the doctor finally came to them informing them that the surgery had gone well and if he would recover fast he even had a chance to be home the next day. That all depended on his fever.

Deciding not to leave Jesus alone and knowing that no other child was home, Stef and Lena decided to both spend the night with him. Partly because neither of the women liked the thought of the other one driving home after what had happened. Once it got late Stef just pulled Sam on her Lap so she could sleep. What at first didn't seem like the best idea since said girl just struggled. She wasn't going to trust anyone that much without fighting. But without having another chair in the room they weren't really left a choice and after a few minutes the girl actually started to relax into the embrace.

The next Morning Jesus woke to both his Moms sleeping on either side of the bed. He needed a moment to remember what had happened. During that time Lena opened her eyes as well.

Lena:"Hey baby, you scared us, how do you feel."

Jesus:"All better, when can I go home?"

Sam being woken up by them talking sneaked into the bathroom. By the way her neck was hurting now she was glad Lenas first grab had been a turtleneck sweatshirt that was now hiding her burse. Although it didn't look as bad as it felt. She still didn't like the idea of walking thru a hospital with a visible burse. Because that would have meant, she'd probably have to leave the home. At the moment she was still enjoying the fact that she didn't have to defend herself constantly.

Once the doctor had checked Jesus the boy had gotten declared well enough to go home since his fever had broken during the night and everything seemed to be getting better.

Leaving all of them to go home, both mothers constantly cuddling Jesus, who had given them such a scare and Sam keeping her distance, and making sure to sit on the left back seat in the car so she could prevent the belt from touching her bruise.

Once they had gotten home Jesus was left of his no TV grounding a little early, so they could all spend a relaxing day together, Stef was the one picking up their other kids, while Lena was preparing popcorn and everything. Jesus was laying on the sofa since he still needed to rest. As soon as everyone was home they settle together in the living room and spent some family quality time together.


	7. Oh Brother

_The usual I don't own them..._

_oh and yeah I'm allitle unsure if this truly is finished... so maybe I'll have to go on with the line here a little in the next chapter..._

_So please don't bite my head off if you feel it's unfinished xD_

_Hey Aaron thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it in general. As for my spelling and the grammar, I promise you I'm doing the best I can. With dyslexia proofreading it often doesn't do much good if you still remember what it's supposed to say cause your brain tells you it's what it should be. _

_I'll start to wait a little with prove reading and updating from now on see if it helps if there are a few hours in between._

_The sentences… might have to do with the fact that I'm not native to the English language, again 'm doing my best there as well and am hoping to improve over time._

_Oh and there's a reason you couldn't find the word "burse"… I misspelled it and didn't catch on to it, really sorry it should have been" bruise". That happens when you use Word to spell-check and they all seem the same to you… _

The weekend was already over Jesus had recovered greatly. Sure he couldn't do any sports till the wound had healed but he was finally well enough to go to school. After he had been spending so much time home, he actually was glad to finally be able to leave the house. This also meant Stef would be going back to work, having her at breakfast in her uniform, ready to leave.

When Sam came down, she stood in the doorway for a moment, silently staring at Stef. They had actually gotten closer to one another over the weekend. But this would change; Sam wouldn't take any chances there. Without a word she sat at the table and started to eat some. But she had been mostly picking on her food.

Stef:"Love? You alright?"

Sam:"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am."

The girl responded coldly. Stef looked at her confused. Sure she knew things would take time but the past two days had gone pretty smooth. She even felt like the girl came to trust them. They had been getting along pretty good. Callie trusting them more and more probably did help here, but even she seemed confused.

Stef:" Watch you're tone missy. I just asked."

With the slight warning, and after a silent conversation with Lena she decided to let it go for now. Although Stef was impatient as always, she knew there was no point in rushing things.

Lena:"Jesus, have you taken your pill?"

As usually he hadn't yet and just did so now.

Minutes later Lena started to rush everyone out of the house, just to stay back a moment herself.

Lena:"Have you found her brother yet? I know he's not in the system anymore but it would probably mean the world to her."

Stef:"I think so, I'm waiting on an answer to the email I sent. Compared to her he must have been lucky just being sent to a group home adjusted to his needs. I'll let you know as soon as I get a word there, promise. How can one keep siblings apart?"

Lena:"I don't know honey, well make sure they get a chance to reconnect."

With that they gave each other a hug and a kiss before Lena went to leave to get her kids to school.

Hayley was waiting at the entrance for Jesus. Marianna pulled him beside.

Marianna:"I'm telling you she's playing you."

Without giving an answer to his sister, Jesus went to his girlfriend unsure if she still was.

Hayley:"You're finally back. How's your tattoo?"

Jesus:"Gone, the doctor had to remove it, it made me sick."

Hayley:"What?! But you just had it made."

Emma:"Don't you get it, it made him sick it could have killed him. Jesus you're such an idiot honestly."

She got involved when walking by them. She did have the intention to just ignore them but she couldn't when she heard Hayley practically accusing him because he medically had to have it removed.

Hayley:"Why don't you just keep yourself out of things that are none of your business?"

Looking form Jesus to Hayley and back Emma just huffed and then left the scene. Jesus was looking at Hayley, thinking if that really had been necessary, how she could feel threatened. He had gotten in so much trouble to prove to her what she meant to him. Could Marianna actually be right? Was it true that she didn't truly love him but just trying to control, own him?

Jesus:"I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

Although he didn't necessarily enjoy class it was definitely a welcomed out of this situation.

While Lena was walking back to her office she heard something she didn't like, Mrs. White sending a student out of her class and to the principal's office. Stating that she had had it with the bad behavior for today and that now anyone who'd decide to acct out could follow her right away. Lena was silently praying that it wasn't who she feared it to be. Walking a little faster now she went into the direction of her office. Seeing who had been sent to her she silently cursed and tried to calm herself down before making herself noticed.

Lena:"What's up with you today?"

Was all she asked while opening the door and gently pushing the girl that was standing in front of her inside. Lena noticed that Sam didn't even seem guilty. The girl had kept her face emotionless.

Lena:"First Stef and now your teacher? Did you get up on the wrong foot? Is it an especially bad day for you? What is it? This doesn't seem like you. You haven't even been talking to Callie and Jude."

Sam:"What if this is exactly me? Not like you know me long enough. School's boring in general, and why should I listen to someone who doesn't know me nor truly care? As for Stef: I didn't ask for you guys to interfere with my business. So why don't you guys just move on and leave me be? It's not your problem."

Lena was a little shocked, so far she had been reserved but hadn't objected to being with them. The opposite had been the case, she had seemed to be settling into the family just fine. And now all of a sudden nothing seemed acceptable for her not the school not them paying any attention. Something had to have happened. If she just could figure out what. She had started this morning but there had been nothing unusual, other than her attitude and Jesus going back to school but that couldn't have caused it. Sam had been wearing turtle necks since they had gone shopping, maybe she just had a sore throat and wasn't feeling alright.

Lena:"You can object as much as you want, the only way we will allow you to interfere with you staying right where you are now is thru Bill. So if you're doing all this to push us away, it won't work. It'll only get you in trouble. Are you feeling alright?"

Making clear that neither of them would be manipulated into anything this way, Lena got up. She couldn't resist she had to make sure that she wasn't acting that way just because she was actually sick. Putting her hand on the girls forehead she was relieved to find it cool.

Sam:"If you say so. Yes I'm fine."

Lena thought a few minutes they only had two more classes left before school would be out for the day. She really didn't feel like having Stef come pick the girl up. Especially after this morning the two of them alone could be an explosive mixture right now.

Lena:" Alright, If you don't have anything else to say. You can't go back to class today, for any other student I would be calling their parents now. As that would mean I'd have to get Stef out of work or call myself you'll have to wait here."

She stated in a clam but strict tone. Waiting a moment for Sam, giving her a chance to change her mind. Lena wasn't stupid she knew something was off but if the kid decided she wouldn't share there was nothing she could do but deal with the obvious situation.

Lena:"You can wait over there."

Lena finally said when it was clear that Sam wouldn't say anything. She pointed to a spare chair standing in the corner. That decision had been made on purpose. Lena was hoping that if she left the girl enough space with her thoughts but also in a situation where she couldn't just run, she'd maybe decide to talk anyway.

Nothing changed; the situation was still about the same when they got home. In Lenas case the fact that Stef's care was home even added to her stress. Had something happened?

Lena:"Samantha I want you to go to your room. We'll talk later about what happened today."

She stated getting herself a chance to talk to Stef first. The rest of their children had obviously decided that they didn't want to be pulled into whatever was going on, because as soon as they had a chance to each of them left for their separate rooms. Lena made sure the little girl did indeed go where she was supposed to and then went to her wife.

Stef:"Hey hard day?"

Lena:" One could say so, it's tiring… Sam's attitude didn't change all day. We'll have to figure something out there. What's off with you? Why are you home?"

Lena asked leaning with her back against Stef and resting her head on her shoulder. This at least made everything a little better for now.

Stef:"I got an answer from her brother. He actually works pretty close to us and asked if he could come over to see her after work. But guess if she's behaving like that it's not the best idea to do that today."

Lena:"I don't know maybe it would actually be a great Idea, maybe he could get her to talk. Or at least have an idea what's going on here. She basically asked me to stay out of her life and you know what that would mean."

Stef:"So you think we should do it anyway?"

Lena:"Yes I don't think we have a right to interfere between them."

Stef:"Alright I let him know then."

Stef texted the young man she had found this morning and stayed cuddled with her partner for now.

Stef:" I have to tell you something else to be able to be home for this, I had to trade meaning I'll have to go back to work after dinner."

Lena sighted, she had expected that but it didn't mean she liked it.

Upstairs Jesus was trying hard to concentrate on his homework and ignore Hayley's drama. That by now had become clear was nothing but trying to control him. After what felt like the millionth message Jude finally got annoyed, he took Jesus phone and just turned it off.

Jude:"Sorry but I can't concentrate like that."

Jesus:"It's alright, you probably saved me there."

After that both of them went back to their homework, neither really feeling like talking.

When Marianna and Callie came down with the boys, the Mums decided it was time to try to talk with the only one still left upstairs.

Stef:"How about you explain to me, what changed since yesterday?"

Stef started, Lena was right no kid would change so drastically without having a reason to do so. Sam was sitting on her bed. While Lena was sitting down next to the girl, Stef knelt down before her so she would be able to see the girl's eyes when she'd answer. But that wasn't the case Sam just shrugged and looked the other way, away from both of them.

Lena:"Look if you don't tell us what's going on we can't help you."

There still wasn't anything close to an answer.

Stef:"Alright, we don't want you to go anywhere for now. We expect you to stay close to one of us so we know where you are."

And again she didn't get a verbal answer but just a slight nod. Stef got up extended both hands to help the other two up. Lena gladly took it but Sam ignored it and just got up on her own, following them back down, where both mothers had some office work to do. Stef as always was behind on her reports. Sam didn't object to sitting there with them but had just been staring around for some time now.

Lena:"Are you done with your homework?"

Sam:"Yes."

Lena:"Then how about you write an apology letter to Mrs. White?"

Sam:"Why I'm not sorry. What I said to her is the truth."

Stef:"Then you better do some more thinking. The way you're acting today isn't just out of character it is out of line. And you will apologize."

Sam:"Or what?"

It was obvious that right then and there Sam was asking them to offer her a real threat.

Lena:"Or you will have a lot of time to spend with the two of us, being grounded."

Stef:"I'm sure when you had enough time to think, you will figure out how inacceptable your behavior was and decide to apologize on your own."

Both Stef and Lena where leveling her with their best glare now.

Sam:"So I have to?"

Stef & Lena:"Yes"

They spoke in unison. Huffing Sam did get pen and paper out of her bag. Maybe this hadn't been her best plan. Obviously all she had achieved was that she had gotten herself in trouble with pretty much everyone. Not to keep them away from her as she had intended. She wanted them to give up on her not keep her around them even more.

While Stef and Lena were busy working again Sam was trying to figure out what to write, when the doorbell rang.

Stef got up and Lena winked to Sam.

Lena:"I think you want to see this."

This only had Sam confused, but it did have her up to go see, who was at the door. The second she saw her brother she ran past Stef directly into his arms. For some time both of them just stood there hugging each other close. Stef going back to Lena who had come after Sam as well, silently telling her wife that she needed to get dressed for work again.

Lena was impressed of how much the girl next to her had changed. By now the young man had put her back down again. The two of them where starting to get involved into their own conversation.

Lena:"Sam, why don't you take your brother into the living room? Oh can he understand me, mean can he read my lips?"

Sam:"Yes he can, and Lena it's rude to speak in the third person when they're next to you."

Lena:"I'm sorry. Hi, would you like something to drink?"

Now what? How was she supposed to understand someone who she couldn't hear? That would probably create a problem, meaning if his visits would become more frequent they would have to learn how to sign. Sam already was becoming more and more part of the family, what would meant he would be too to some part, they belonged together even though he was obviously grown and standing on his own feet. Sam solved her problem when she just automatically translated what he had signed.

Sam:"A glass of water would be nice, thank you."

After that she pulled her brother into the living room. She hadn't seen him in weeks and couldn't wait to talk to him. First the usual questions about how they where and everything. Sam updated him on how she had gotten her black eye and had ended up here. Before starting to explain to him that she couldn't possible stay here because Stef was a cop. He was the one person who could understand, that this wasn't because she had something against the police. It was simply about how they had lost their mother. It did an alike risk as their Mum had when she had gone into the Army. When they had been little it had always seemed normal they even had been proud of her. They still where but being proud of her couldn't take their pain away.

Lena came back seeing that they obviously were involved into a conversation. So she put the glass down in front of him and after just a few words she decided to give them some space. Or more she intended too. Chris, Sam's brother did hold her arm and indicated her to wait. While he had his other arm around his now crying sister, making it obvious that something had been bothering her, and she hadn't been able to open up to anyone. When Lena set down, he reached for his phone and just started to type:

"I'm Sorry. She said you're wife is a police officer. I think you might want to know why that put her off. Our Mum was in the army and Dad was the one who always stayed with us, writing his books from home. Mum was in Iraq when Dad was had the car accident. She was supposed to come home with us the other day, but she never came."

Reading that everything became finally clear, the problem wasn't them, the problem was that the girl had been protecting herself from something that she feared shed lose anyway.

Lena:"Oh love… I'm so sorry."

She said rubbing the girls back a little.

They sat there and talked for some time but Sam and her brother where mostly just glad to be able to be close for once.

Sadly for the two siblings this visit hat been on such short notice that he couldn't stay for too long, due to an appointment he had with his professor.

When he did say his Goodbyes one thing had majorly changed, the attitude of one little girl, right after she finally did have to let go of her brother she attached herself to Lena. Stef came down to find the two of them sitting together on the sofa Lena cuddling the girl on her lap. Sam's face was still tearstained. Lena Mouthed to Stef that they needed to talk.

Lena:"Love, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face?"

Sam just nodded and silently left staring at Stef when she walked passed her. While Stef now sat down next to Lena, Lena was considering what to say.

Lena:"It was your uniform, that's what set her off."

This just seemed confusing to Stef. To her that would have made sense with Callie but not with a little girl who didn't really have much contact with the police yet.

Lena:"Chris told me… Their Mom was in the army, she didn't come home when she was supposed to after their Dad had died. They lost both parents within a week."

Lena explained, tears in her eyes. Stef couldn't help it anymore than her wife. She hugged her close for some time.


	8. Consequences

_Okay first a warning I changed my writingstile since I am trying to improve and I switched to present tense because I tend to slip of to it accidently..._

_A huge thanks to SlugABug Foster for helping me with this and hopefully futer chapters, in my opinion it's a thoutsend times better now xD_

_now... the usual... don't own any characters that aren't OC... same goes for any plots out of the show etc..._

_read and reviw, enjoy_

_xxxxxxx_

Lena is a little surprised when for the first time since Sam had came to live with them, she isn't one of the first in the kitchen.

"Callie? Have you seen Sam?" Lena asks concerned

Callie answers while getting her coffee "She was still asleep when I came down."

Callie thinks that she probably should have woken the girl. But the kid had not gotten a lot of sleep in the last couple of nights, so Callie had let her sleep.

"How many times were you up with her, last night?" Stef asks, while both Moms were looking at her as if silently saying: "Yes we know".

Callie turns from the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands and a shocked look for a moment, before she drops her eyes looking at the floor.

Callie mumbles "A few times."

"Maybe we should let her sleep. I could go in a little later today." Lena says, thinking through what she has to get done today.

"I'd rather she sleeps at night" Stef says "But you might be right there. She probably hasn't gotten enough for some time now."

"And Callie" Lena says waiting for the girl to make eye contact with her. "You know you don't have to stay up with her, you could just get one of us."

Callie gives Lena a slight nod of her head letting her know that she heard what Lena was gently trying to tell her.

Breakfast goes as any typical school morning does with a whirlwind of activity. Callie is happy to escape with the other kids to school, before the subject of Sam not sleeping at night is brought up again.

* * *

><p>Stef had been doing paper work from home the past week while she had stayed home with Jesus, so she was glad to finally be getting back onto patrol.<p>

When it was almost time for Stef to go to work, she goes to wake up Sam, to reassure her that she'd be all right, after the last day.

"Hey baby, time to wake up " Stef says quietly, while gently brushing the girls' hair out of her face with one hand and starting to pull the blanket down a little with the other. When she sees Sam's neck she stops, there is a huge ugly bruise on it.

Immediately she realizes why Sam had been wearing turtlenecks. Stef thinks it's a few days old by the discoloration of it.

"Lena?" Stef calls out to her wife in a concern voice

Sam is slowly waking up, and sits up in the bed but isn't really awake yet

In just a moment Lena appears in the doorway, she doesn't like the tone of voice that Stef had used.

"Come here sweetie" Stef gently pulles the still groggy girl onto her lap.

Stef grabs Lena's eye, motioning for Lena to take a look at the bruise. Lena pulls a chair to the side of the bed in front of them so she could get a closer look and not be so threatening to Sam. Lena thought that by looking at the bruise and where it is Sam's whole neck has to be hurting her.

Lena asks in her gentle calm voice "Morning love. Can you tell me what happened to your neck?"

Sam hadn't really been awake, until Lena asks her about her neck. Then her hands instantly go to her neck.

Realizing that they had seen the bruise, she decides to play it off .By getting up and away from them.

"It's nothing, I'm alright." Sam says while trying to get out of Stef's lap.

"Easy Love...We're not upset with you." Stef says who is doing her best not to hurt the girl in her arms but isn't going to just let this go either.

Lena says in a calm voice "We just want to help you. Does it hurt?" she hopes that the girl will calm down so that they could get answers.

Sam realizes that she can't get out of Stef's lap and that they aren't acting mad about it so she gives Lena a slight nod.

Both Moms are starting to worry; this couldn't have been from her last foster family. So how did she get it? Neither finds it comforting at all to know that Sam had been hiding it.

Stef asks softly "Do you know when that happened?"

Sam decides she can't answer this question. She is sure it happened in the car when they almost crashed. But telling your fosters that you think they hurt you was a no go. Especially if you don't intend to get hurt on purpose, people have a tendency to change when they feel threatened.

Stef starts to think, there hadn't been any signs when they took Jesus to the doctor. So she knows it can't be older than about five days. After that she can't estimate any closer, Sam had been wearing turtle necks since then.

Lena asks again in her calm voice "Does anything else hurt?" She continues when Sam doesn't answer "Sweetie we need to know to be able to help you, okay?"

Lena fears that Sam might have gotten into a fight at school and it caused the bruise. Not that she had heard anything about any fights. But kids tend to hide such things as long as possible, which could explain why Sam hadn't let them know about the bruise.

Sam just stares at her for a moment weighing her options finally she silently pointing to her stomach.

"Can I see?" Stef asks, not that the girl has a choice. Stef gently as possible lifts the bottom of Sam's pj top a little until she sees a slight bruise.

By the position of the bruise Stef now realizes what had caused it. Lena had told her that they almost had a crash; it was made by the girl's seatbelt. Luckily it does't appear too bad, and Sam had been healthy the past days.

After hugging her youngest as gentle as possible, and with relief in her eyes Stef says "Love why don't you go get changed and washed up for the day."

Both Moms watch Sam hop down from Stef's lap and hurry out of the room.

Stef waits till she hears the bathroom door close before starting to talk to her wife. "Lena I think it's from when you guys almost crashed. I know it shouldn't be serious otherwise she would have collapsed by now but I'd still prefer to have her checked out."

"Agreed, but I have to be in a meeting, could you take her?" Lena asks

Stef nods her head and says "I guess I'll have to."

After kissing her wife Stef leaves to call her boss, letting her know she'll be late again. It will probably mean even more desk work for her to take home. But this has to be done; she has to make sure everything is alright.

After all if it is just slight, it would bother Stef until it does get checked out. She doesn't like that Sam had hid it for days and hadn't said anything to anyone. Stef is pretty sure Sam hadn't even had said anything to Callie, because her eldest daughter is way to mature not to have said something to the Moms if one of the little ones were hurt.

* * *

><p>A little later Stef is sitting in ER, keeping a close eye on Sam who is in the seat beside her. And keeps telling her that she is fine and this isn't necessary. Obviously it doesn't matter what Stef says to explain it Sam won't change her mind about this, so Stef had decided to just leave the issue alone for now. She had made clear that she and Lena had decided it was necessary and their opinion is the only one that counted here.<p>

After what had seemed forever to Stef they are finally brought into an examination room. Just a moment later a doctor joins them.

"What do we have here?" The question is asked while the doctor is still partly studying Sam's file for a few more moments.

"A few days ago Sam and my wife were almost in a car accident. Luckily she managed to stop the car before they crashed. We didn't think much of it until we found out about the bruising Sam had been hiding from us. It's probably nothing serious but I'd still rather have her checked out." Stef explains the situation while trying to calm Sam at the same time.

It becomes obvious that the fidgeting girl doesn't like hospitals; Sam seems a lot more stressed now, that they are back here in the examination room. Sam does her best to hide any emotions, even though Stef can see right through her.

"I wish more parents were as concerned there as you are" The doctor states, than addressing Sam "Let's have a look at it, shall we?"

Sam would love to just say no; after all she did ask her. But sadly she knows Stef wouldn't allow her the decision. The question had only been placed to get her moving. Pushing Stef's hand, who intends to help her, away the girl climbes onto the table. Stef places herself behind it, so she can be close to Sam trying to reassure her. She is also in position to hold Sam if she need to, without getting into the doctors way.

The Doctor examines Sam's neck for a moment having her turn it to all sides and causing her to flinch when the doctor touches it even slightly. Then she has Sam lie down so she can check her tummy. Once the doctor is satisfied that there are no signs of internal injuries Sam is allowed to get back up while the doctor addresses Stef.

"Your little girl here had luck, a great deal of it to be exact. She didn't get injured any further than the bruising. This could have ended a lot worse. I know most children really don't like the thought, but the seatbelt can do more harm than good if it doesn't fit, I can only advise you to use child restraints until the seatbelt fits her the way it is supposed to be, across the thighs and her shoulder." The Doctor explains to Stef, than saying goodbye to both of them and leaving.

Stef can't help but to agree that Sam had been lucky. She herself had seen enough car accidents to know that things could have ended differently and probably would have if Lena wouldn't have been able to prevent the crash. Right now she is actually upset with herself, for not realizing into what kind of risk they had put the girl in, not before something had happened to prove it.

* * *

><p>After a stop at Target, to get booster seats for Sam for both cars, so that there is no risk for such a thing to happen again. Stef takes Sam back home, intending to get them both grounded. She needs to get a few things settled with Sam before taking her to school. Stef would keep her home all day if it weren't for yesterday's events at school and the fact that she really needs to put some hours in at the station.<p>

Once they get into the house Stef doesn't give Sam a chance to run upstairs but takes her by the hand guiding her into the living room. Stef decides to keep her as close as possible, for the conversation they are about to have, pulling her onto her lap and cuddling her close when they are seated on the couch. It is obvious that Sam doesn't really appreciate the position she is in now, but she isn't physically fighting Stef. Sam is still mentally keeping her distance. Especially with Stef, since the girl had found out what she is doing for a living.

"You okay now?" Stef asks, once Sam settles a little bit. Sam gives her a slight nod.

Stef tries to approach the subject as gentle as possible "Sweetheart why didn't you say anything, when you realized, that you got hurt?"

The house is quite for several minutes while Stef waits for Sam to decide to actually answer the question. "It wasn't that bad, there was no need to worry anyone with it."

Stef is a little shocked to hear such words out of a young girl, too young to be thinking that way. "Baby it isn't your job to decide that. It's ours, Lena's and mine. We are here to protect you and take care of you. We can't really do our job if you don't let us know when something is off. Your job is to be a child and to let us know when anything happens. Okay?" Stef tries to explain the situation as gentle as possible.

Fact is it was dangerous to hide something like that and until they can be certain she will tell when something happens they would have to keep a close eye on her. But Stef can't approach the subject that way; they are still earning her trust. It is illusion to believe she would tell them things like that, before she trusts them to keep her safe.

Sam listens quietly and takes her time to respond "You know I do appreciate the effort, but I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself. So guess you don't have a job there." She says with a lot more confidence then she feels.

It breaks the Sam's heart, because she would wish nothing more than to feel safe again, but she knows better than to get attached to anyone. Especially Stef, if she doesn't decide to give up on her she'll just lose her in other ways, the same way she lost her Mom.

Stef waits a moment to see if this is really all Sam intends to say before she responds:"Good for us that you don't get to decide that. Sam, honey you are a child and until you are off age you will need someone to take care of you, whether you like it or not. We only want what's best for you. But to be able to do that we need your help. We need you to trust us a little more, let us know when you're hurt, so we can protect you and help you."

After Stef finally gets an affirmative nod, she spends some more time cuddling with her youngest, trying to reassure her before it is time to get them to the school.

* * *

><p>At school Jesus had been avoiding Hayley all day and his luck is starting to run out, right now he's literally hiding in the boy's bathroom because she was coming his way. He needs to solve this. No matter what he does he will never be good enough for her and to be honest he was starting to hate the relationship they had. Sure Emma and Lexi were pushy too sometimes but never like that. Hayley started to remind him of his birth mother and not in a good way. After deciding what he will say he finally leaves the bathroom again, directly looking for his soon to be ex-girlfriend.<p>

"Hayley, I have to tell you something and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. It's over, you don't care about me and I'm thru with people like you. I end up in the hospital and all you care about is that the tattoo with your name is gone." He states as cool as possible and leaves before he even has a chance to change his mind, knowing that he can't see anyone cry without getting soft again.

* * *

><p>Stef arrives at school after having picked up lunch for the three of them. She goes directly into Lena's office taking Sam with her knowing that Lena wants to escort her to class later so she can make sure the girl apologizes to her teacher.<p>

After knocking on the door and waiting to make sure they can come in, Stef opens the door letting the girl go in before her. "Hey Love, how was your morning?" She asks her wife while going over to giving Lena a kiss.

"It was a mostly pointless meeting, otherwise pretty good. How was yours? What did the doctor say about our little one?" Lena responds while in-between sharing a kiss with Stef.

Sam watches them a little unsure about how to act, while Stef informs Lena of the outcome of their trip to the hospital. To Sam all of this seems stupid. She is old enough and her size doesn't truly matter. To her it is irrational that they would even think about it. Not because she thinks people shouldn't care about each other, it is because by now Sam has learned that she isn't important enough for anyone to do anything more than one has to.

All three of them sit down at Lena's desk and eat their lunch.

"Love, are you okay?" Lena finally asks Sam who hasn't said a word since they got there. She only gets a slight nod of the head as a response. Although Lena doesn't believe this to be the case, she decides to leave it be, knowing Sam will need time to settle in with them before she'll truly open up to anyone.

"Alright once lunch is over Stef and I are going to take you to class, you still need to apologize to Mrs. White. Do you have the letter?" Lena decides to move on to a subject she isn't willing to let go. They would have no chance to gain the girls trust without following thru and setting clear boundaries.

"Yeah, but I can do that on my own." Sam states. Intending to do so before the whole class is there, because that would be too embarrassing.

"No we will go with you, no getting out of that." Stef states calmly, but still in a no nonsense voice, indicating that it would be better to just accept it.

"Okay but maybe we should go early; Mrs. White doesn't like it when class gets interrupted." Sam tries to at least get out of having to do it in front of her whole class.

"I don't think so; you misbehaved in front of your entire class didn't you?" Lena waits for the girl to nod in response before she continues. "That means you will also have to apologize with everyone present, this lets everyone know it wasn't okay. You don't want anyone to repeat your mistake do you?" Lena states in her best Momma voice fixing Sam in a strict glare making it clear that there is no room left for discussion. Apparently Sam didn't realize how easy she was getting off here, which she wouldn't have without the mothers finding out why she reacted that way.

* * *

><p>Once the lunch break was over they did indeed escort Sam to her class room staying in the doorway until Sam was seated at her desk after apologizing to her teacher. Stef goes to work while Lena stays there a little longer, watching the happenings in the class for some time thru the window in the closed door, only leaving after being relieved, that her Little Sam does seem to be better behaved now.<p> 


End file.
